The present invention relates to a method of recording a file, which includes multiple subsets of data and is incompletely recorded on a first track of an optical disk during a previous recording operation, on a second track of the optical disk.
Recently the industries have paid attention on storing data in ISO 9660 format on an optical disk. As the data are stored on a disk in ISO 9660 format, the CD-R or CD-RW is used to denote the disk. Hereinafter, a CD-R system is taken as an example to illustrate the present invention.
Referring to FIG. 1, the construction of a typical CD-R recording system 11, to which an optical disk write (recording) method described later is applied, is shown. The CD-R recording system 11 includes a CD-R drive 12 and a host computer 13 which sends out the recording commands to the CD-R drive 12. The CD-R drive 12 performs data write/read processes on a disk 21 in accordance with a command from the host computer 13 on signal line 35.
A write/read part 14 of the CD-R drive 12 includes a spindle motor 22 for rotating the disk 21, a pickup (PU) 23 for projecting a laser beam to a target track on the disk 21, a pickup feeding mechanism 24 for translating the pickup 23 in a radial direction of the disk 21, and a head amplifier 25 for converting a restored signal received (restored) by the pickup 23 into a signal having a predetermined level on line 251. The write/read part 14 also includes a servo circuit 26 for generating a wobble servo signal that controls the spindle motor 22, and for controlling the position of the pickup 23, an encoder 31, and a CPU 33 serving as a controller for controlling the entirety of the CD-R drive 12.
The CD-R drive 12 has an interface circuit, hereinafter referred to as I/F 34, and a buffer 32. The buffer 32 has a predetermined data storage capacity and stores data supplied thereto by the host computer 13. For example, the buffer 32 may have a capacity of 3 megabytes. An FIFO (first in first out) scheme, for example, is employed in the buffer 32. The encoder 31 subjects the data supplied from the buffer 32 to EFM modulation, together with subcodes, in accordance with a predetermined standard, and supplies the modulated data to the pickup 23.
The CPU 33 is equipped with a ROM and a RAM (not shown). The CPU 33 is connected to the I/F 34 via a bus 37 including multiple data signal lines and at least one control signal line, and to the buffer 32 via a control signal line. The buffer 32 is connected to the I/F 34 via a bus 39.
As well known in the arts, the guide grooves (pregrooves) that are optically detectable are formed at track positions on the disk 21 before the disk 21 stores any data. The servo circuit 26 generates a track signal and a focus signal based on the signal on line 251 supplied from the head amplifier 25, and supplies the track signal and the focus signal to control the pickup 23. The servo circuit 26 generates a wobble signal and supplies the same to the spindle motor 22. Accordingly, the pickup 23 remains aligned with the target track on the disk 21 and the rotation of the disk 21 is controlled to have a constant speed with respect to the pickup 23.
The host computer 13 includes a CPU block 41, a hard disk drive (HDD) 42, an I/F 43 for interfacing with the CD-R drive 12, a display 45, and an input unit 44. In general, a plurality of files to be recorded on the disk 21 are stored in the HDD 42.
The CPU block 41 includes a CPU, a ROM (not shown), a RAM (not shown), and an interface circuit (not shown) with the HDD 42. The CPU block 41 is connected to the I/F 43 via a bus 46 including multiple data signal lines and at least one control signal line. The I/F 43 is connected to the I/F 34 of the CD-R drive 12 via a bus 35 including multiple data signal lines and at least one control signal line. The host computer 13 may be embodied by an ordinary personal computer.
In the CPU block 41, a driver for interfacing with a user and a write (recording) utility program is executed during file recording operation. The write utility program is used to manage the recording operation on the disk 21.
In xe2x80x9cOrange Book Part IIxe2x80x9d, the CD-R standards on which the prior art methods are based is disclosed. Prior art disk write methods, including disk-at-once method, track-at-once method and session-at-once method, have been extensively practiced in a conventional optical disk recording system.
The term xe2x80x98trackxe2x80x99 used hereinafter represents a continuous stream of information and is not to be confused with the physical concentric xe2x80x98tracksxe2x80x99 in the configuration of the optical disk. It is noted that an optical disk is generally structured into one or more tracks where a track represents an organized unit of information.
The prior art methods are suitable for high speed data recording operation. However, the prior art methods require that a continuous and uninterrupted stream of data is to be written. If the data flow is interrupted during recording operation, the medium is rendered useless. This is a result of the inability to locate the position of the last written data. An interruption of the data recording is referred to as an under-run condition.
The foregoing and other state-of-the-art optical disk write approaches indicate a need for a new method for completing recording of a file which is incompletely or unsuccessfully recorded due to under-run condition.
It is an objective of the invention to provide a method for completing recording of a file on a second track of a disk. The file, which includes multiple subsets of data, is incompletely recorded on a first track of the disk during a previous recording operation.
According to the invention, the method first reads content of a file logical information recorded on the first track. Secondly, the method, based on content of the file logical information, detects one subset data, meaning subset of data, of the multiple subsets of data corresponding to the file logical information, as being not recorded on the first track of disk. Afterwards, the method determines if an initial recording position of the one subset data obtained in previous step is larger than a start position of the second track. If it is yes in previous step, the method stores a file logical information corresponding to the one subset data into a recording index table. Finally, the method, according to the recording index table, records the one subset data on the second track.
The advantage and spirit of the invention may be understood by the following recitations together with the appended drawings.